A New Mother
by vialesana
Summary: Kecelakaan maut justru menghancurkan kebahagiaannya dalam hitungan detik dan membawa nyawa Hinata melayang selamanya. Gaara telah kehilangan separuh jiwanya, dan ia pun mulai hidup sebagai single parent. Enjoy! RnR?


**Disclaimer:** Masashi Kishimoto  
**Warning!:** AU, OC, etc.

**.**

**A New Mother  
**(don't like don't read)

.

Suasana Minggu pagi itu terasa menggigit kulit. Udaranya dingin dan berkabut, rasa-rasanya membuat kita ingin berselingkup di balik selimut tebal sembari membaca buku favorit dan meminum secangkir kopi atau coklat panas. Pasti sangat menyenangkan, bukan?

Namun, bagi pria berusia 24 tahun itu, kegiatan tersebut bukanlah kegiatan yang bisa dilakukannya seperti dulu. Sabaku no Gaara, atau biasa orang lain memanggilnya, Gaara. Kini dirinya adalah seorang ayah. Anaknya baru lahir sekitar 5 bulan lalu. Bayi laki-laki yang normal dan sehat. Namanya Sabaku no Kaito. Warna rambut yang mirip ayahnya, sedangkan warna matanya seperti sang ibu. Bermata lavender.

Sayang. Hyuuga Hinata, isteri dari Gaara meninggal karena kecelakaan tragis 4 bulan lalu. Sebuah truk melindas tubuh Hinata hingga darah berceceran di depan mata sang suami sendiri saat Hinata hendak menyeberang menyusul Gaara yang sedang menggendong Kaito. Kecelakaan itu terjadi karena supir mengantuk. Ia tak dapat mengendalikan kendaraannya sehingga menabrak Hinata.

Gaara begitu terpukul ketika Hinata meninggalkannya. Ia tak menduga sang isteri pergi begitu cepat. Padahal mereka baru merasakan menjadi keluarga bahagia. Tapi, kecelakaan maut justru menghancurkan kebahagiaannya dalam hitungan detik dan membawa nyawa Hinata melayang selamanya. Gaara telah kehilangan separuh jiwanya, dan ia pun mulai hidup sebagai _single parent_.

Gaara menyeruput kopi susu panasnya, duduk di meja makan sambil membaca koran pagi ditemani setangkup roti isi telur mata sapi. Yah, sebenarnya ia bukan pria yang pandai memasak. Tapi, mulai sekarang ia harus mempelajarinya baik-baik, apalagi di rumahnya tak ada lagi sosok isteri yang dipujanya.

Gaara menoleh ke arah kamarnya. Suara erangan bayi dari dalam sana membuatnya bangkit. Gaara mengangkat tubuh mungil tersebut ke dalam pelukan hangatnya dari ranjang, meletakkan sebelah tangannya di belakang kepala Kaito. Ia memberikan sentuhan lembut dan mengecup bayinya dengan penuh kasih sayang, sementara sang bayi mulai tenang. Ia menyunggingkan senyuman sambil berkata. "Tak apa. Ayah di sini."

Tak lama, ponsel berdering. Gaara segera keluar dan mengambilnya di atas meja makan. Masih menggendong Kaito, ia memerhatikan ponsel yang dipegangnya. Sebuah pesan, Gaara pun membaca sejenak isi pesannya. Dari Haruno Sakura.

Sakura. Ia teman baik Gaara. Entahlah, sudah hampir 2 tahun mereka bersahabat. Mereka bertemu dan saling berkenalan di tempat kerja. Ia memiliki rambut berwarna merah muda panjang yang selalu dibiarkannya tergerai, bermata emerald, dan berwajah manis. Sakura sangat periang dan cepat akrab dengan orang lain. Ah, Hinata juga mengenalnya meskipun tak seakrab Gaara.

Gaara tersenyum setelah membaca pesan dari Sakura. Wanita itu mengajaknya pergi ke _cafe _siang nanti. Yah, sudah cukup lama mereka tak menghabiskan waktu berbincang bersama di _cafe_ sejak Gaara menikah. Sudah begitu ia dan Sakura jarang bertemu setelah Gaara pindah kantor. _Sesekali boleh 'kan?_ Pikir Gaara. Lagipula pikirannya penat sekali karena urusan kantor. Berdiam di dalam rumah hampir setiap minggu cukup membosankan baginya. Ia membutuhkan suasana segar.

.

.

.

Selesai memakirkan mobil, Gaara berjalan santai, mendorong kereta bayinya dan mendongak menatap gedung-gedung pencakar langit di sekelilingnya. _Cafe_ yang akan menjadi tempat pertemuannya dan Sakura berada di jantung kota. Cukup jauh. Tapi, _cafe_ itu merupakan tempat favorit banyak orang.

Bentuk _cafe_-nya minimalis. Pelayanannya memuaskan dan tempatnya nyaman. Musik instrumen yang dibawakan dari panggung menambah ketenangan suasana para pengunjung. Sudah lama Gaara tak kemari. Terakhir kali, ia ke sini bersama Hinata saat ia mengandung Kaito.

"Hei, Gaara," seorang wanita menepuk bahu Gaara dari belakang. Pria itu menoleh, Sakura rupanya. "Boleh aku duduk?" tanyanya. Gaara mengangguk, melihat gerakan wanita di depannya yang mulai menarik kursi dan duduk santai. Ia tersenyum simpul pada Gaara.

"Mau pesan sesuatu?" Gaara menawarkan.

"Iya," balas Sakura. Ia melambai ke arah pelayan laki-laki di kejauhan, kemudian menerima menu darinya. "Sudah di sini dari tadi?" tanyanya setelah memesan makanan.

"Tidak. Baru sekitar lima belas menit yang lalu," Gaara menjawab. "Kau sendirian?"

Wanita 24 tahun itu mendengus. "Tentu. Memang siapa yang mau kuajak kemari? Hewan peliharaanku?" guraunya.

Gaara tertawa kecil, ia mengangkat bahu. "Siapa tahu?"

Mereka terdiam beberapa detik. Pandangan Sakura beralih dari Gaara, menatap Kaito yang diletakkan di kereta bayi di sampingnya. Kaito sibuk memainkan jemari mungilnya dan mengisap ibu jarinya kuat-kuat sesekali. Kedua pipi bayi itu tampak merah bagai buah apel. Ia amat menggemaskan.

"Boleh kugendong dia?" kata Sakura.

"Ya."

Gaara mengangguk lagi seraya meraih _sandwich_, memperhatikan wanita tersebut yang mulai berdiri dan menggendong bayinya dengan hati-hati. Entahlah. Sakura benar-benar seperti seorang ibu yang sedang menggendong bayinya sendiri. Tatapannya serta sentuhannya terlihat berbeda dari orang lain pada Kaito. Mungkin Sakura memang membutuhkan seorang bayi di sisinya. Yah, mungkin.

"Lucu sekali," ujarnya. "Bagaimana keseharianmu dalam mengurus Kaito?" ia melanjutkan.

"Cukup merepotkan," kata Gaara. Ia menelan _sandwich_ di mulut dan meneguk sedikit kopinya. "Tak kusangka. Ternyata mengurus bayi lebih merepotkan daripada bekerja. Aku membutuhkan kesabaran dan ketekunan sepuluh kali lipat dari biasanya."

"Kau akan terbiasa nantinya. Aku tahu sifatmu, dan kurasa kau mampu mengerjakan semuanya meskipun tanpa Hinata." Sakura mengecup Kaito lembut dipelukannya.

"Terima kasih. Dan kuharap, aku bisa pandai memasak." Gaara menambahkan.

Sakura tertawa geli. "Kau seorang ayah yang hebat, Gaara." katanya.

"Dan kau, sudah mendapat pasangan yang cocok?" tanya Gaara.

Wanita itu terdiam sejenak. Lalu, membuka mulutnya. "Sebenarnya aku menemukan seseorang yang cocok. Tapi, kurasa dia tidak menyukaiku." ia menjawab dengan raut wajah kecewa.

Gaara mengerutkan keningnya. "Siapa dia? Uchiha Sasuke? Teman di kantor barumu yang pernah kau ceritakan?" ia menebak.

"Kau tak boleh tahu," Sakura menggeleng. "Cukup aku saja yang mengetahuinya sendiri."

Gaara mendecih. "Kalau kau tahu dia tak menyukaimu. Kenapa tidak cari yang lain?"

"Karena tidak ada yang pantas menggantikan dirinya," Sakura menjawab. Ia meraih _sandwich_, sebelah tangannya masih menggendong Kaito. "Aku menyukainya. Sosoknya begitu kukagumi dari siapa pun. Dia membuat hidupku lebih berarti. Yah, meski dia tak menyadari kalau aku menyukainya sih."

"Benarkah?" Gaara meraih _sandwich_ lagi dan melahap potongan besar ke mulutnya. "Siapa pun dia, kuharap dia menyadarinya dan kau bisa mendapatkan pria itu sesuai keinginanmu."

"Yah..." Sakura menghabiskan setengah makanannya, bangkit dan meletakkan Kaito ke dalam kereta bayi, kemudian duduk kembali. "Kuharap juga begitu. Kau sendiri belum mau mencari pengganti posisi Hinata?" ia bertanya balik.

Gaara memasang pose berpikir. "Aku sempat berpikir mengenai hal itu. Tapi, aku masih trauma karena kecelakaan yang menimpa Hinata beberapa waktu lalu. Gara-gara itu, aku harus memikirkannya lagi untuk menikah. Bagaimana pun juga ditinggal orang yang kusayangi begitu membuatku terpukul. Aku takut akan terjadi hal sama kedua kalinya," ia menjelaskan. Sakura menatap Gaara dengan wajah serius. "Kaito memang membutuhkan sosok seorang ibu di sampingnya. Kalau hanya aku sendiri, itu tak akan cukup membuatnya bahagia. Tapi, aku membutuhkan waktu menenangkan diriku dari kecelakaan itu."

Sakura memandang Gaara sebentar, lalu mengangguk. "Aku mengerti. Apa kau sudah menemukan penggantinya?"

Gaara menghela napas. "Ya."

"Sungguh? Seperti apa wanita itu?" tanyanya penasaran.

Pria itu tersenyum. "Aku tak akan memberitahukannya. Cukup aku saja yang tahu."

"Mau membalas kata-kataku nih?"

"Kuberitahu pun kau tak akan percaya. Yang pasti, wanita itu satu-satunya yang pantas mendampingiku sebagai pengganti Hinata. Kurasa dia akan sangat menyayangi Kaito jika dia bersamaku." jawab Gaara.

Sakura terdiam. Ia memasang wajah dengan penuh kekecewaan. Namun, Gaara tak menyadari perubahan pada wajahnya. "Apa... kau berniat melamarnya suatu hari nanti?" tanyanya ragu.

"Entahlah," Gaara menyeruput sisa kopinya dan meletakkan cangkir kosong tersebut di meja. "Wanita itu tak menyukaiku. Dia sudah memilih laki-laki lain. Sepertinya harapanku hanya tinggal angan-angan."

"Jangan bicara begitu. Dia belum menikah 'kan? Jadi apa salahnya kau berharap banyak padanya?"

"Kau benar."

"Aku tak mengira, kita sama-sama menyukai orang lain. Tapi, orang tersebut bertepuk sebelah tangan pada kita. Ternyata kita senasib, ya?" Sakura tertawa kecil, diikuti suara tawa Gaara. "Kalau kau membutuhkan bantuan, kau bisa menghubungiku kapan saja. Mengurusi si kecil di rumah pun aku tak keberatan." kelakarnya.

Gaara tersenyum. "Aa, terima kasih."

.

.

.

Beberapa minggu berikutnya, Gaara pergi mengunjungi rumah kakak perempuannya, Temari. Ia tinggal luar kota bersama suaminya, dan lumayan jauh dari tempat tinggal Gaara.

"Jadi, Gaara. Ada apa kemari?" tanya wanita berkuncir empat itu.

Adik bungsunya tak membalas pertanyaannya.

Temari pun mulai menyeringai, ia menepuk keras sebelah bahu Gaara yang duduk di sampingnya. "Ayolah. Tak usah malu-malu begitu. Kalau kau sampai ke rumahku artinya, kau pasti punya masalah atau sesuatu yang 'penting'. Iya 'kan?" ia mencoba menebak dengan nada menggoda.

'_Menyebalkan._' Gaara menggerutu dalam hati. Tapi, apa yang dikatakan kakaknya itu tepat. Gaara selalu mengunjungi rumah Temari sambil membawa 'kantong' masalah. Beberapa waktu lalu Gaara kemari karena soal Hinata.

"Aku..." suara adiknya terdengar ragu. "Aku menyukai seorang wanita." jawabnya.

Temari membelalak, kemudian ia tertawa. Tebakannya benar sekali. Kali ini Gaara pergi menemuinya karena jatuh cinta. "Benarkah? Lalu, kau mau melamarnya, eh?"

Gaara mengangkat bahu. "Aku tidak tahu. Rasanya tidak mungkin. Karena dia tak menyukaiku."

"Kenapa kau tahu dia tak menyukaimu?"

"Dia menyukai pria lain. Itu artinya tak ada ruang kosong untukku 'kan?"

Temari menggeleng pelan. "Menyukai pria lain bukan berarti tak ada kesempatan untukmu. Dia belum bertunangan, bukan?" tanyanya.

Gaara menggeleng.

"Lihat. Berarti kau masih punya harapan pada wanita itu. Kau lamar saja dia."

"Tidak semudah itu," kalimat Gaara terhenti sejenak. "Bagaimana kalau dia tak menyukaiku?" ujarnya lirih.

"Tenanglah, Gaara. Jika dia menolakmu, kau bisa mencari yang lebih baik lagi. Yang penting kau sudah berusaha mengutarakan perasaanmu pada wanita itu. Lebih menyakitkan kalau kau terlambat mengatakan rasa cintamu setelah ia benar-benar sudah menjadi milik pria lain, bukan dirimu," Temari mencoba membujuk. "Ceritakan. Siapa wanita itu?"

Gaara menggigit bibirnya. "Dia... Haruno Sakura. Teman di kantorku yang dulu."

"He? Wanita periang berambut merah muda itu? Benar?" Temari tercekat. "Ya, ya. Kurasa dia boleh juga. Tapi, apa kau yakin memilih dia sebagai pengganti Hinata?"

"Yakin sekali. Dia yang terbaik di antara wanita lainnya. Hanya saja..."

"Kenapa?" Temari memotong, ia menaikkan alisnya.

"Aku belum siap menikah lagi. Aku butuh waktu untuk memikirkannya. Mungkin beberapa bulan."

Temari mengerutkan keningnya. "Beberapa bulan? Lama sekali."

"Sudah kubilang, aku butuh waktu." Gaara mengulang.

Wanita pirang itu mendesah. "Dengarkan aku," Temari menggeser posisi duduknya, kemudian merangkul adiknya. "Kau tak mau kehilangan Sakura, bukan? Kalau kau memang mencintainya, cepat lakukan apa yang harus kau lakukan. Jangan membuang waktumu, Gaara. Rebut dirinya sebelum direbut pria lain. Jangan pernah takut kehilangan orang yang kita sayangi. Hinata tertimpa kecelakaan pun bukan kesalahanmu, dan kita semua tak menginginkan kepergiannya. Tapi kau harus lekas bangkit."

Gaara menatap lekat kakak perempuannya.

"Kaito. Dia membutuhkan sosok seorang ibu di sampingnya. Dan kau pun membutuhkan sosok seorang isteri untuk menemanimu, membantumu dalam mengerjakan pekerjaan rumah tangga. Aku mengerti perasaanmu yang masih terpukul karena kepergian Hinata. Kau boleh membutuhkan waktu untuk menikah kembali. Tapi, jika kita sudah menemukan pasangan yang cocok untuk dijadikan pasangan hidup lagi bagaimana? Apa kau mau menghindari kesempatan besar ini?" desak Temari.

"Tidak, aku..."

"Kalau kau mempercayai Sakura sebagai pengganti Hinata, aku pun akan mempercayainya," Temari tersenyum simpul. Ia menepuk-nepuk punggung Gaara. "Lamarlah wanita itu. Percaya bahwa Sakura mampu menghilangkan rasa kesedihanmu pada Hinata. Lakukan keinginanmu sebelum semuanya terlambat. Aku selalu mendukungmu dari sini."

Gaara terhenyak mendengar perkataan kakaknya. Sejenak, matanya mulai menghangat.

Temari menyunggingkan senyuman. "Hei, jangan menangis begitu, Gaara."

Pria itu menyeka air matanya. "Terima kasih, Temari. Aku tak menyangka kau akan berkata sampai sejauh ini."

"Ya. Kau adalah adikku, sudah sepantasnya aku berbuat begini untukmu. Semoga kau berhasil." ujarnya.

.

.

.

Jarum jam menunjukkan pukul delapan tepat. Gaara pergi menuju rumah Sakura dengan mobil pribadinya. Sendirian. Hari-hari sebelumnya ia memberitahu Sakura kalau ia ingin makan malam bersama di luar. Tapi, Gaara tak menyebutkan di mana mereka akan makan malam. Waktu Sakura bertanya soal itu, Gaara tidak menjawabnya.

Sambil mengendarai mobil, Gaara merogoh ponsel di celananya. Memerhatikan layar yang menampakkan foto dirinya bersama Hinata dan Kaito pada _home screen_. Pria itu tersenyum, kemudian ia mengecup lama layar ponselnya. "Doakan aku, Hinata." ujarnya lirih. Ia pun memasukkan ponselnya ke dalam celana dan berkonsentrasi pada kendaraannya lagi.

_Ting-tong_! Bel pintu berbunyi. Suara sahutan Sakura terdengar dari dalam ruangan. Ia pun segera membukakan pintu, menampakkan seorang pria berambut merah darah yang kini berdiri tepat di depannya.

"Gaara?" kata Sakura.

"Selamat malam, Sakura," Gaara memandang sesaat wanita itu. Ia mengenakan gaun panjang kebiruan dan berlengan pendek. Sakura menggunakan seuntai kalung perak permata, tambahan sedikit _make-up_ sudah membuatnya tampil berbeda. Sempurna. "Kau cantik." pujinya.

"Terima kasih." ujarnya tersipu. Wanita itu memerhatikan pakaian Gaara. Ia tampil dengan mengenakan kemeja berlengan panjang yang senada dengan warna rambutnya dipadu celana panjang _gabardine_ cokelat tua. '_Tampan sekali_.' batin Sakura.

"Bisa... kita pergi sekarang?" ajak Gaara.

"Tentu." Sakura mengangguk.

.

.

Di malam yang cerah itu, Gaara mengajak Sakura ke restoran yang letaknya berada di luar ruangan, langsung berhadapan dengan hamparan pantai. Mendapatkan pemandangan serta udara segar dan bebas dari kepulan asap rokok. Restoran tersebut termasuk restoran termahal di kotanya.

Gaara menarik kursi dan mempersilakan Sakura duduk.

"Terima kasih." kata wanita itu. Ia merapikan sedikit gaunnya sebelum akhirnya duduk tenang. Gaara pun tak lama ikut duduk di depannya.

"Kau menyukai tempatnya?" tanya Gaara.

"Sangat suka," katanya. "Dan... tumben sekali kau mengajakku makan malam?"

Gaara melirik ke atas, lalu memandang Sakura lagi. "Tidak boleh, ya?"

"Bukan begitu maksudku. Habisnya, aku terkejut saat kau mengajakku makan malam begini. Apalagi ini pertama kalinya kita makan malam bersama." Sakura menjelaskan.

Gaara terdiam menatap wanita di hadapannya. Lama. Detik berikutnya ia membuka mulutnya dan berkata. "Sakura, apa benar kau menyukai pria lain?"

Alis Sakura terangkat. "Y.. ya, seperti yang sudah kukatakan sebelumnya padamu beberapa waktu lalu."

"Begitu, ya..." ujar Gaara lirih. "Apa kau masih mengharapkannya?" tanyanya lanjut.

Wanita itu bergumam. "Tentu. Aku sangat mencintai dan mengagumi dirinya."

Gaara mengangguk. Jujur, hatinya terasa sakit ketika Sakura mengatakan hal ini. Pria 24 tahun tersebut menelan ludah yang terasa berat. Namun, ia kembali berbicara. "Bagaimana jika ada pria lain yang menyukaimu?"

"Eh?" Sakura tercekat.

"Tolong jawab aku. Apa kau akan menerimanya?" Gaara masih menatapnya. Serius.

Sakura berpikir sebentar. "Aku tidak tahu. Aku tak bisa memutuskan seenaknya tanpa tahu jati diri pria itu sendiri." jawabnya.

Gaara sedikit mengerutkan keningnya. Ia kembali menelan ludah. Gaara mengulurkan kedua lengannya, memberanikan diri menggenggam tangan Sakura. Ia merasakan keringat dingin sedikit muncul dari seluruh tubuhnya. Jantungnya berdebar tak karuan. Ia tak bisa mengatur napasnya secara normal.

"G... gaara?" ia tergagap.

"Sakura, aku..." pria itu menghentikan kalimatnya sebentar. Ia mengambil napas panjang dan menatap Sakura dalam-dalam. "Sebenarnya, wanita yang kusuka itu adalah kau. Hanya kau yang pantas mendampingiku sebagai pengganti Hinata, dan pantas... menjadi ibu untuk anakku."

Degupan jantung Sakura seakan terhenti. Matanya membelalak.

"Aku menyukaimu. Sangat menyukaimu." Gaara melanjutkan. Ia melepaskan tangannya, merogoh celananya dan mengeluarkan kotak perhiasan kecil berwarna merah darah. Gaara membukanya perlahan, mengambil sebuah cincin yang tampak begitu indah. Cahaya pada berlian bagai kunang-kunang yang menyinari suasana malam. Gaara memperlihatkannya ke arah Sakura. "Maukah kau menikah denganku?"

Sakura terdiam seperti patung, nampaknya ia tak dapat berkata apa pun. Air mata wanita itu berlinang. "Gaara, hanya wanita bodoh yang tak mau menerimamu. Dan kau tahu? Pria yang kukagumi itu adalah kau. Aku... bahkan menyukaimu sejak lama meski kau sudah menjadi milik Hinata. Aku tak bisa berhenti mencintaimu."

"Sungguh? J.. jadi kau..."

Sakura mengangguk bahagia. "Aku menerimamu, Gaara."

Entahlah. Perasaan Gaara tiba-tiba terasa ringan dan lega sekali mendengarnya. Ketegangan di bahunya hilang seketika. Rasanya ia ingin meluapkan kesenangannya sembari berteriak kepada semua pengunjung di restoran. Tapi, ia tak bisa melakukan hal konyol begitu. Gaara bangkit, mendekati wanita itu dan berlutut di depannya. Sakura mengulurkan tangan kanannya, membiarkan Gaara memegang jemarinya, lalu memasukkan cincin berlian di jari manisnya. Sakura tersenyum bahagia, ia memutar lengannya, memandang takjub benda indah itu di jarinya.

"Terima kasih, Gaara."

Pria itu ikut tersenyum. Perlahan, ia memiringkan kepalanya dan membuka mulutnya. Kedua bibir mereka saling bersentuhan, merasakan sensasi baru di dalam kehidupan mereka masing-masing. Gaara melumat seluruh rongga mulut wanita itu lembut-lembut. Lama. Sakura memejamkan matanya, menikmati ciuman yang diberikan Gaara. Sebelah tangan Sakura bergerak dan memegang belakang kepala pria itu. Tubuh keduanya semakin menempel. Ia memeluk Gaara dengan mesra, tak mempedulikan pandangan orang-orang di sekitarnya.

Setelah kedua napas mereka memburu. Gaara melepaskan ciuman hangatnya, ia masih menatap Sakura lekat-lekat. Tangan kekarnya menyentuh dagu wanita itu. Gaara pun tersenyum dan mengecup kening Sakura, seakan ia belum puas merasakan tubuh wanita barunya.

"Kau milikku." gumam Gaara di telinganya.

Pria itu berdiri tegap, lalu menjentikkan jarinya. Kedua kakak Gaara dan Kaito muncul dari balik pintu di belakang Gaara. Temari dan Kankurou, kakak laki-laki Gaara menyeringai. Wanita berkuncir empat itu melambai ke arah Gaara dan Sakura menggunakan tangan mungil Kaito.

"Hai, Sakura." kata Temari.

"T... temari-san? Kankurou-san?" Sakura membelalak.

"Kami sudah melihat semuanya, lho." Kankurou berkata.

"Dan kalian berdua terlihat mesra sekali. Selamat, ya..." kakak perempuannya menambahkan sembari cekikikan.

Gaara mendekat, menerima dan menggendong Kaito dari tangan kakak tertuanya. "Mau menggendongnya?" tanya Gaara.

Wanita itu mendengus tersenyum. Ia mengulurkan lengannya, memeluk bayi mungil itu ke dalam pelukannya. Sakura mengecup Kaito. Matanya kembali berlinang. "Ini seperti mimpi. A... akhirnya aku bisa mendapatkan apa yang kuinginkan sejak lama." ujarnya terharu.

Gaara mengangguk. Mengerti, pria itu mendekapkan tubuhnya dan memeluk erat Sakura bersama bayinya. Wanita itu menangis bahagia di dada Gaara, air matanya terasa membasahi kemeja pria di sampingnya. Ia tak dapat membendung air matanya yang berderai-derai. Perasaannya terlalu bahagia saat ini. Ia tak menyangka, dirinyalah yang terpilih dan pantas mendampingi Gaara. Sakura berjanji, ia akan menggantikan posisi Hinata di sisi Gaara sebaik-baiknya. Ia berharap mereka menjadi keluarga bahagia selamanya.

.

**The End**

terima kasih telah membaca fic saya \(^_^)/  
maaf jika ada kesalahan kata atau apapun di dalamnya.  
**review please? :)**

**12.00 PM  
17.02.2011**


End file.
